


[podfic] je prie pour une averse (a downpour)

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/F, Flowers, Podfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Tyler & Connor meet at a wedding.





	[podfic] je prie pour une averse (a downpour)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [je prie pour une averse (a downpour)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338625) by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders). 
  * Inspired by [je prie pour une averse (a downpour) [with bonus extras]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/472082) by girlmarauders. 



> for podfic bingo's april theme challenge: flowers, because butch florist connor carrick is e v e r y t h i n g. 
> 
> this is the first thing i've ever edited in garageband, and i definitely do not know all the cool tricks and am kinda stuck on the "but it doesn't work how i EXPECT it to so clearly it's not as good as audacity" stage but hopefully i did a decent job anyway.

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h09oodp9w10x6ek/je%20prie%20pour%20une%20averse%20%28a%20downpour%29.mp3?dl=0) (17.8MB)  
17:28

**Author's Note:**

> [cover art image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/boinkbonk/5131363120/in/photolist-Bfx1Wt-8PrztW-6nNEsr-7XrAnT-9zEyKE-nHvaBa-fHHhy9-onDaDM-fFCMU3-LeQNj-dC69Yy-4JvahJ-dTkkb4-o2C4yx-6C2JFv-4EJi4p-c4D2ey-Q4mpuu-6M97iq-mZwxpB-FHvQFM-4teJQf-bEx1Lk-kYcXdi-dbHYTG-5Te8oj-9Ei4vf-53oXB5-nDdaGU-67rHxu-7ZAePY-pUMVf5-7Zxhk8-QS9gw-S86Q3U-nvAVNo-jfLqoE-7ZhTpr-4oVqpg-29PUAqz-eBzRyK-h4CmJR-gwuJco-5athgV-5E3X2j-dbG2K9-aPJad2-5QEQGe-6EHZzs-4aMNBk) used under a cc by-nc-sa license


End file.
